


Hope Fills the Heart

by semicrookedwings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Backstories, Angst and Feels, Blood, Graphic Sexual Content, Graphic Violence, Implied Deaths, Implied Past Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Intense Character Building, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Obvious Titan Deaths, Sex in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semicrookedwings/pseuds/semicrookedwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Colossal Titan’s first appearance and taking place during the training years of the 104th Trainees, the Survey Corps adjusts to a new batch of cadets and the grim reality of their new situation - all while attempting to reclaim territory lost to the titans. With thinly veiled threats hanging over Commander Erwin’s head, and Hange’s desperate attempts to capture and study the titans, fresh-faced Misha Belle struggles to find his place within the ranks of the notorious Survey Corps.</p><p>Horrible summary, better story. Promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Would Rather Rot

**Author's Note:**

> This starts out a bit slow and wordy, sorry~ Give it a shot? I promise it gets like, way better!
> 
> No real timeline for updates, but they should be weekly unless otherwise stated. Probably Wed/Thu <3
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

_“Misha Belle!”_

 

The mess hall fell quiet, stilling the stench of sweat and musk and instead, replacing it with a moment of anxious dread and curiosity; a feeling that was mutually shared even if only a handful of them recognized the name called. It was repeated with an annoyed gruff, a startled recruit jumped from his seat and swallowed the bite of dry bread with a struggled ‘gulp’. “Sir!” he flushed under the sniggers and cleared his throat, raking a hand back through his thick mass of wavy red hair. Only half of it managed to remain contained in a tie, the rest curling against his face and looping behind his ears. He had been forced to cut it months back - as the fringe had started to brush against the small of his back - but, reluctant to conform with a military undercut, Misha seemed to have only hacked off the offending length and let the rest run wild. Despite his rather disheveled hair, the rest of the youth’s appearance was clean and well put-together. His gear smooth against his standard-issue white pants and tucked in button down. The Wings of Freedom crests were still vibrant in color, not yet worn down by many trips outside the wall - exactly zero trips, to be more specific.

 

“Misha Belle, here, sir.” It was more forced sounding, but at least the kid’s voice didn’t crack. The remaining chuckles were quieted by Misha being ordered to follow the higher ranking soldier out, and all attempts to question why he was being summoned in the first place, where entirely ignored.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Misha was only offered an annoyed grunt, but still strained to come up with any reason why he was being pulled aside during dinner. He had been training all day, like everyone else - not a peep in the complaint department… No arguments with other soldiers… Had he taken too long of a shower? Resources were slim to none, but surely that could have waited until tomorrow? Thin brows had now furrowed together, his lips pursed tightly in thought. It was troublesome, but did he really have anything to worry about?

 

Lost in his thoughts, Misha bumped into the other man and made a vague, apologetic sound as he shifted and looked up. Now, the sun may have started to set and the surrounding light may have been quite dim, but Misha was sure they were standing in front of Commander Erwin Smith’s office. Once knitted brows were now brushing against his bangs, eyes widened with a confused surprised. “... Sir?” Instead of turning to reply, the other man knocked on the door and waited for the quiet ‘come in’ before stepping aside.

 

“Get on in, they’re expecting you.”

 

Misha must have looked nervous - especially after realizing he was going in by himself - but he straightened and puffed a small breath of air through his nose in and attempt to not look completely terrified. Curling his fingers around the leather straps of his gear, he repeatedly assured himself that there was nothing to worry about. To his knowledge, he has done nothing wrong and everyone respected and always spoke so highly of their commander, this shouldn’t be so bad… Right? Hesitantly, thin fingers wrapped around the knob and quietly pushed the door open. The room was brighter than the hall; lamps flickering on the desk and creating heavy shadows in a room Misha had honestly never seen. He had been here now for a couple of months, but not long enough to have gone outside the walls or meet his commanding officer in a more direct setting.

 

After taking another couple of steps into the room, Misha heard the door creak to a close behind him as his stormy gaze quickly bounced from one side of the room to the other - widening with a flicker of confusion as he noticed that the room was empty, save for a very concentrated Erwin and a distantly bored Captain Levi… Swallowing and shifting to balance his weight on both feet, Misha balled his fists and abruptly gave his heart. “Misha Belle, reporting, sir! … You wished to speak with me?” The second half of his statement was weaker than the first, but the redhead remained in his rigid pose. Levi glanced over at the perfect form of the cadet’s salute, but otherwise barely shifted in his mild expression; lips pulled down at the corners and pencil thin brows neutral on his face. The commander didn’t look up, though, and instead continued to scratch ink across paper and furrow his heavy brows together in deep thought. This lack of response was enough to only further unnerve Misha, who desperately attempted to not squirm in his boots. Wondering if maybe Commander Erwin was busy writing up a report on him, he cleared his throat and tried again:

 

“Sir… Am I, am I in any sort of trouble?”

 

At this, both men looked up at Misha. “Why do you ask?” Erwin’s smooth tones cut through the room’s tension, musing and honest as he so carefully laced his fingers together to rest his chin on them. Deciding to settle the tension in the air, he gave a small wave of his hand, Misha lowering his arms to his sides. “Have you done something to make you think that was the case?” Erwin turned the question back on Misha, who sputtered for a moment before frowning and shaking his head.

 

“No, Sir,” He replied, shifting under the scrutiny of Levi’s small snort. “That is why I am so confused… As to why I am here.”

 

The commander hummed thoughtfully and straightened in his seat, vaguely nodding as if he agreed with Misha’s assessment of the situation. It _was_ a bit odd to be calling the young soldier to his office so late, but when you are as busy and overworked as Erwin, forgetting things like the time only came with the territory. “Apologies, I get so caught up in my work that I forget the time. It is nothing serious, I can assure you-” how could someone’s voice sound both so soothing and so authoritative at the same time? Erwin shifted a few stacks of papers around on his desk, placing both hands on top of one as he looked back up. “I just had a couple of questions that I was hoping you could answer for me,” he started calmly, piercing blue eyes staring at Misha with a tactical intensity. “Your file states that you enlisted after working for some years in the capitol?” Levi looked over just as Misha noticeably tensed. “I also see a recent document giving you full citizenship, which I am assuming that means you did not have it before?”

 

“That would be correct, sir.” Misha picked up on the question, indicating that he should continue with some sort of explanation, despite being quite obviously uncomfortable. “I was no longer needed by my master and was given the option of returning to my home in the Underground, or enlisting in the military. Sir.” He licked his lips and shifted, trying to keep the frown from his soft features.

 

“The Underground, hm?” Erwin repeated quietly and Misha could have sworn he didn’t look at all surprised by the information. Was this a test? Did his commander already know the answer and was just wanting to see how he would respond if asked directly? There was a flicker of a glance in Levi’s direction, before Erwin continued. “You chose to risk life and limb out here than return to your home, if I understand correctly.”

 

Given that his commander was more or less just stating facts, and not asking any real questions, Misha remained reticent. Erwin already knew how he was going to respond and so he instead focused on trying to read the body language the other two men presented. Erwin, with his broad shoulders and heavy brows, seemed so relaxed - like he had already put much thought into how this conversation would go down and was therefore able to become some sort of unshakable mass. Seeing his commander up close, it was no surprise that such a man could so easily command a notoriously difficult corps, his piercing blue eyes showing no weakness and his sonorous voice somehow to so calmly assure that every life lost is not in vain.

 

He continued to show little surprise and radiated an infectious confidence as he patiently waited for Misha to cycle through all his thoughts and emotions. It seemed impossible to read what the man was thinking now, so instead of putting too much energy into figuring it out, Misha glanced over to the Captain, who _still_ hadn’t moved from his casual lean against the adjacent wall. His sharp eyes were currently downcast, brows pulled together just enough to create a few creases in his otherwise smooth face. Levi’s lips were pressed firmly together, but conveyed much less frustration than a frown. It was a removed, hard to read expression, that Misha gave up on quite quickly.

 

“I did not call you here to pry, but I must ask,” Erwin’s gaze darkened and his tone took a more serious turn, guiding the conversation away from the tense standstill. “Given your circumstances, I can understand why choosing the Military Police may have been off the table for you, but you had other options - which leads me to the assumption that there are more pieces to this puzzle and that I do not have the entire picture.” This seemed to trouble Erwin, but he continued. “I am sure you have heard from many, but the Survey Corps operates like a well-oiled machine, we instill our trust in one another and risk our own life to protect each other and our cause. We cannot afford the risk of a squeaky wheel any more than we can put our faith in a set of dull blades. Do you understand?”

 

It was if Commander Erwin was asking him if he was some sort of spy or traitor - the painful twinge in his chest at the accusation must have read on his face, because before he could even begin to acknowledge that he understood what Erwin was suggesting so implicitly, the older man was standing and stepping around the desk to lean back against it. Misha watched as calloused fingers gripped the edge and felt himself lick his lips as his mouth felt just a touch more dry. “If I may speak freely, sir,” Misha was careful, but continued when Erwin dipped his head encouragingly. “I believe I understand your implications and I want you to understand that I take them into consideration seriously.” _Why am I being so formal?_ “But I would also like you to know, sir…”

 

“I would rather rot in a titan’s gut than _ever_ go back there.”

 

His words were said with such venom and meaning, Misha almost wondered if he should have just kept them to himself. His hands threatened to shake, so he balled them into fists and shifted his weight, waiting for his defense to be accepted as truth. So consumed in his worry that maybe he had spoken too abruptly, that he didn’t even notice Levi’s quiet huff - a short breath of air forced through his narrow nostrils in a way that seemed to pique Erwin’s interest.

 

“Thank you, Misha Belle, you are dismissed.”

 

Misha visibly balked for a moment, looking from one man to the other, before flushing with embarrassment and stumbling over his exit. “Sir.” After a quick salute, he took his leave. His heart pounded against his narrow rib cage and his head swam with jumbled thoughts and nerves. Was that all? Had he passed whatever strange test his commander had put in front of him? The door clicked behind him and his fingers gripped desperately at his clothes as he quickly retreated back to his bunk. His dinner long forgotten.

 

Once Misha had left the room, though, Levi pushed off from the wall with barely a sound. “Erwin,” his voice was quiet, low. Insistent. The blonde reached out a hand in reply, brushing his rough fingers against Levi’s jaw as the other stepped closer. They shared a sigh, Erwin closing his eyes as Levi moved to lean against the desk next to him. “Can we trust him?” The smaller man posed the question, the both of them knowing exactly what he meant by it.

 

After a hushed moment between them, Erwin turned and gingerly curled his fingers around Levi’s chin, turning his face as he leaned down to kiss him. Waiting until those frowning lips relaxed against his own, Erwin pulled away with a softness in his eyes.

 

“I trusted you, didn’t I?”

 

 


	2. The Wrong Side of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little earlier this week, hope you like it~~~ <3

His strained breathing was deafening when the only other sound seemed to be rhythmic hooves hitting soft ground. How long has it been? The sun was much higher in the sky now, but Misha had never been any good at telling time from that alone. With the late autumn breeze keeping the hair on the back of his neck standing, Misha found that being all alone out here was not only entirely unnerving, but maybe more frightening than encountering a titan in the first place. At least, with a titan, he could allow his brain to switch into a more automatic survival-mode. Here, Misha had to remain alert and focused, keeping watch for any flares or obstacles as he blindly guided his horse in the direction he had been given. Sure, he had been paying attention during the briefing, but this anxious memory-lapse could be chalked up to nerves and he was hopeful that with time - if he lived long enough, anyway - he’d get more used to this.

 

Misha only wished someone would have told him it would be this _boring_. After three years of back-breaking training and preparation, nearly dying on a handful of occasions, Misha expected to kill at least one of those ugly things by now. So far his only encounters with titans have been in the background - like when they were first exiting the walls and the backup squad were taking down the last couple of titans to make way, or when a deviant broke through the ranks early on and was quickly dispatched by another soldier. Now that they were so spread out, Misha found that within his current placing, the only titans he had seen recently were already steaming and dead. He continued to fight the lull, and muscled on. At least the scenery was always there to remind him of the freedom they fought for. Birds soaring high above him, grass and trees reaching far past what he could see with his eyes alone. Not a wall in sight.

 

Catching sight of the flare that signaled a regroup, Misha clucked to his mare and pulled on the reins of the spare horse. “Come on, girls! I bet there’s a big bucket of water waiting for you two back at camp!” His mood was brightened by the fact that not only was Commander Erwin rounding everyone back in for the day, but he had yet to stumble across any titan that needed interacting with. As determined as he was to prove himself, he wasn’t exactly bitin’ at the bit when it came to _actually_ killing one. Misha was lucky though, not being on the outer parts of the formation. Unless something went very wrong, he really _shouldn’t_ run into any titans, so for now he focused on getting the hell out of open land.

 

A scream broke his concentration and caused his horse to kick up onto her back legs - white knuckles and tense thighs managing to hold fast as he quickly determined where the call for help had come from. Part of him debated whether he should save his own skin and keep going, but his body reacted first. Gut instinct told him to do what he could, even if it may not be enough…

 

Rounding a small cluster of trees, Misha could see that titans had broken through the ranks and surprised one of the other new soldiers, his classmate Maria, and their squad leader. “Whoaaa!” Misha yanked back the reins before shifting his weight to scramble for his signal flare. Just managing to send one out before he was forced to launch off the saddle and fire a hook into the closest titan - the other swiping down on the older man as the shrieking of his classmate was halted by a gruesome crunch. “Squad Leader!” He warned too late for the man to completely miss being snatched out of the air and gripped tightly. Misha’s blades cut deep down the three-meter class titan’s nape, steam and curdled blood temporarily blinding him as he landing on the grass with a graceful thud. “ _Squad Leader!?_ ” He bit out almost too desperately, roughly rubbing his face with his arm before hearing a garbled shout and crash. The second titan was down, but at what cost, Misha couldn’t yet tell.

 

Rushing over, the redhead tried to quickly assess the other man’s injuries - there was so much blood. Was it his? Maria’s? Titan blood? “Sir! C-can you stand?” Dropping to his knees with a visible tremble, Misha attempted to understand the half conscious strings of words leaving his superior and instead hushed him. “We gotta get out of here-” he cut himself off with a whistle for his horse, grimacing as his squad leader’s horse was the only to return. Using the last bit of strength the other man had and all the willpower he could muster from himself, Misha still thought it a miracle that they both managed to mount the steed. With one arm struggling to hold on to the quickly slipping man and the other flicking the reins with a shaky determination, Misha clenched his jaw tight and prayed to Wall Sina that he’d make it back to the rest in one piece.

 

It was right about then that the surviving soldiers were beginning to do roll-call, tents pitched and Commander Erwin already calmly handing out orders - Captain Levi assisting Mike and Hange with documenting the dead and injured. Stormy grey eyes surveyed the remaining company, seemingly narrowing even more as he broke away from the group to mount his horse. “Oi, shit-glasses, where the hell is Ness?” Not waiting for an answer, he ignored the animated squawk and kicked his heels against the horse’s ribs. A single red flare had gone up, the heavy winds distorting the true origins, but Levi didn’t appear any less focused. Galloping past a startled soldier, Levi head out in the direction of the distress signal without a word or explanation.

 

Misha could hear the uneven and heavy steps of a titan chasing him, rattling his teeth and scrambling his brain as he fought himself to keep from looking back at the monster. Not knowing what class of titan it was, he was _mostly_ sure his horse could outrun it for now, but he wasn’t so sure he could make it all the way to camp at this pace. The horse was carrying two men - one a fair amount heavier than the other - running at full speed, head dropped and reins loose. Squeezing his eyes shut for another pleading prayer, he quickly opened them when he heard another set of hooves. Before he could register the new shapes, the black horse was abandoned in a flurry of metal and green fabric.

 

Levi, with all the speed of a bullet, put the titan down before Misha could yank the mare to a stop. Panting some, he managed a feeble smile - green eyes filled with stars and wonder as Levi landed with a quiet grace. “Waah, you saved us!”

 

“ _Tch_. Don’t stop, you idiot.” Levi spit back, sharp eyes making the other recoil with a frightened jolt.

 

“Sir!” Misha sheepishly nodded and kicked his horse back up into a gallop. Levi was quick to catch up, wordlessly leading them back to camp. As they slowed, the captain hopped down just close enough that a visibly concerned Commander Erwin could approach.

 

“ _Levi!_ ” Humanity’s Strongest seemed unphased by his commander’s frustrated shout, a complacent boredness taking hold of his features as his hand idly patted the neck of his horse.

 

“It is my fault, Commander!” Misha blurted out before considering if the captain even required his defense, allowing two other soldiers to remove Squad Leader Ness, before dismounting and stumbling forward a step. “I- Squad Leader! Maria! - I couldn’t just leave him… The titans!” Brows furrowed and fists clenched to keep from shaking, Misha’s adrenaline was still struggling to wind back down, his chest rising and falling with a sharp wheeze. “Captain Levi was just making sure we made it safely, sir.”

 

Erwin’s brows first knitted together, before raising with each word the youth managed to get out - understanding the situation even if his only explanation had been fragmented and fueled by frightened emotion. “Very well, then.” There was a thoughtful pause, Erwin’s expression just barely softening as he seemed to look Misha up and down quickly. “Are you injured?”

 

“N-no,” Misha stammered, clearing his throat and straightening. “Sir.”

 

Humming in response, the commander gave a vague nod and turned to walk back to the command station - Levi casting a sideways glare in Misha’s direction before handing his mare off and following. Left standing in the open, Misha shook off the images of gape-mouthed, dead-eyed titans and loosely curled his arms around his middle as some small comfort.

 

_Is this what I really wanted?_

 

~~~

 

It would be a handful of hours and a long ride back, before Misha’s hands would stop shaking. The small tremor was involuntary, but the more veteran soldiers assured him it happened to the best of them. At least he hadn’t pissed himself, they’d shout encouragingly! Not that Misha would find _that_ all that much of a brightside. It would only be a couple of drinks later that those same veterans would be roughly patting the youth on the back and topping off his cup - congratulating him on making it back from his first mission outside the wall. While it was still a new concept, Misha warmly accepted the friendly gestures and after hearing a handful of horror stories and downing a couple more drinks, he found himself pushed up onto a table with a round of laughter.

 

“You say you were a performer? Show us!”

 

“You wish! The shit I did was way too high-class for you!” He had made the mistake of mentioning his useless talents, one that made him a small amount of talk during his servitude to his former master. “They said my voice was a gift from the walls themselves and my footsteps were of butterfly kisses!”

 

“Bullshit and you know it!”

 

“Don’t hate because you were born with two left feet and sound like a whole herd of cattle when you snore, Taylor!”

 

“Come on, show us what those pigs in the Capitol had you do!”

 

Recovering from a tipsy bout of laughter, the redhead teetered on long, slender legs. “Alright, _alright_ ,” he waved his hands and sucked in a breath as he straightened his tingling frame - warm with alcohol but not yet so uninhibited that he lacked some semblance of control over his body. With a drunken, enraptured audience, Misha undid a couple buttons on his shirt before holding his hands out and tapping his foot against the wood of the table. “Mmm,” he hummed himself into holding a tune - closing his eyes and failing to stifle small giggles, before creating a quiet rhythm with his foot and shifting into a careful dance. It was hard to dance by himself without seeming overly sexual or a complete lunatic, but it didn’t seem like anyone was actually paying close enough attention.

 

“Heh, I’m a bit rusty,” Misha offered as an excuse for his delicate fumbles, holding out a hand for Hange and brightening as the squad leader accepted with a coo of enthrallment. “Dance with me!”

 

“Waaah! Haha! I have never danced before, like this!”

 

Allowing Hange to have a feigned lead, the two playfully spun around the table with their hands clasped level with their shoulders and on their waists. “A natural, sir!” Misha encouraged, stoked by the cheers and claps from those remaining in the mess hall with them. After nearly falling off and skillfully turning it into an excuse to light heartedly dip his superior, Misha noticed a certain captain standing off by the doorway. Stoic as ever, Misha almost didn’t notice the faint upturn of Levi’s pouty lips. Their eyes briefly connected, widened green meeting sharpened grey, before Misha’s attention was yanked back as Hange mimicked his actions and excitedly dipped him back. “Wow! You really know your stuff!” He should have expected them to be such fun, with how passionate they were with everything else.

 

Stringing along a couple more twirls, the pair broke off with another round of hearty laughter - warming Misha’s bones as he caught his breath and hopped down off the table. Jokingly bowing and stifling another laugh, he wanted to thank them - for everything - but mostly for being so welcoming. To not come off as some sappy drunk, he resisted, but hoped his appreciation was tangible. Sure, it was a bit rough to break into the circle, but Misha was getting that it is hard to make friends when people were always dying… The stress, the loss. Not to mention that it does take time to trust someone else, even when you are expected to put your life in their hands right from the start. Now that Misha had survived his first trip outside the walls, though, and even saved his squad leader’s life, he found the normally strange and abrasive people he had been sharing meals with for months, to be far less intimidating.

 

By the time he had remembered and looked back over, though, Levi was gone. Holding the disappointed frown from his features, Misha made his exit and returned to his bunk for some well deserved sleep. Despite the heavy ordeal of his first mission, the warmth of the alcohol on a full stomach helped soothe him to sleep, but he would have been lying if he said it was entirely restful.

 

 


	3. One Hundred Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Wednesday update~~~ I'd love to have feedback <3 I know nothing particularly exciting has happened yet, though xD

The next couple of months would be more of a blur than anything. Misha was tested on his skills through multiple excursions under the exorbitant leadership of Hange. It was in these weeks that his growing skill was noticed and while he wasn’t moved up in any ranking, Hange consistently kept him close on their attempts to capture and study titans. Misha showed about as much enthusiasm as one in his position could expect, fearing the risks of being so close to the titans without meaning to kill them… But he could appreciate the need for knowledge. The Survey Corps needed - no _required_ , the secrets of the titans to be uncovered if they were to accomplish their goal of reclaiming the world again. It seemed like everyone was on the same page:

 

_One hundred years of being caged up like cattle was one hundred years too long._

 

Following through on his part, Misha had used himself as bait, culling the cluster of titans with the other soldiers distracting the rest from the trees. It was all going exactly how they had planned until a large titan came running from the trees, followed by three or four smaller ones. Captain Levi and his squad were not far behind, having attempted to cut them off before they could reach them. The titans scattered the formation - soldiers clammering to escape open mouths and outstretched hands.

 

“Abandon the mission!” Levi ordered, swearing under his breath as Hange wailed, slashing through the back of a titan’s neck before launching themselves into the safety of the trees. “There are too many!” As disappointing as it was to scrap everything, Hange knew that Levi was right. Losing any soldiers would be too high of a cost. They could always try again another time.

 

“But sir!” Misha protested, having cut the separated titan down to just a torso. He stood on its back as the thing thrashed and panted, kicking it with a disgusted and tired huff. “We’re so close!”

 

“Squad Leader!”

 

“ _Ahhhh!_ ”

 

“Fall back!”

 

There were shouts and the panic of escape all around. What was supposed to be a minimal-loss mission had devolved into something that just could not be salvaged, Hange’s squad abandoning their posts to retreat back into the forest. Here, they were given orders to cut the titans down one by one, so they could make an easier escape back to the wall. More collected now, the elite soldiers from both squads made quick work of the seven or eight remaining titans. They didn’t stop for a breath until each one was no more than a pile of awkward, steaming limbs on the ground.

 

Clearing his throat, Misha glanced to the concerned faces of the other soldiers before cautiously stepping up to his superior. “Hange…” he breathed sympathetically as steam fogged his vision, causing his nose to curl and eyes squint. “We will capture the next one alive, sir.” Careful fingers curled against the other’s jacket, boots shifting as he crouched down next to the distraught squad leader. With blunt nails digging into the scalp and shoulders shaking with quiet distress, Hange was collapsed on the ground next to the disposed corpse of a titan. Their attempts to successfully trap and capture a titan were once again unsuccessful. No one could be blamed this time, though.

 

“Oi, Shit-glasses. Get up.” Levi grunted, apathetic to the whole ordeal as he jumped down from the canopy. Lip curling, he absently wiped titan blood from his hand before discarding his broken blades.

 

Misha shot the captain an annoyed hiss, helping Hange to their feet. His first instinct had been to curse the coldness and distance Levi had put between himself and the situation, but he knew it would get him no where good. Attempting to comfort Hange, Misha ignored Levi altogether. “Let’s regroup back at headquarters, yeah? Go back over the plan and make some adjust-”

 

“Hwaah, we were so close!” Hange detached from Misha and kicked at the ground - throwing their hands up in exasperation. Ignoring everyone completely, Hange continued to sulk and whine the entire trip back.

 

Leading his horse up beside Captain Levi’s, Misha didn’t meet the icy glance in his direction. “You could be a bit nicer, Captain.”

 

“ _Tch_.”

 

“I’m serious,” he pressed, only slightly less intimidated than the first time they met, but he blamed it on the false bravado of leftover adrenaline. “Hange is just trying to get a leg up on these things - we are all in this together, sir.”

 

Levi appeared to have a momentary pause before looking over with those cold, grey eyes of his. “You should worry more about yourself.” His motivations didn’t seem to be in kindness, but he made a vague nod to Misha’s disheveled appearance before nudging his horse. “Disgusting.”

 

Misha flushed with an embarrassment that rivaled his fiery hair, unable to come up with any sort of retort before Levi left him in the dust.

 

Upon returning to headquarters, Misha went to assist the veterinary soldiers with tending to the horses. It wasn’t one of his usual tasks but after a stressful day, he liked the calming task of brushing the majestic creatures down and organizing the stables. Though, such a term was starting to become rather subjective, Misha was feeling somehow more wound tight than usual and he knew that his added help was always appreciated when they seemed to be continuously shorthanded. “ _You should worry more about yourself_ \- what the hell does that even mean!” The redhaired soldier huffed under his breath, knowing he was alone enough to vent aloud. “Isn’t the whole point - I mean, am I not supposed to give a shit about other people?” Growling weakly, Misha almost immediately softened as the horse snorted and shifted its head. “I know, I know… I’m taking it too personal.”

 

“Hey you.” A familiar voice, forceful enough to cut through the muddled sounds of the stable but cold enough to create chills and make the angels weep, broke Misha’s concentrated frustration. Misha immediately tensed, hand gripping the brush tight enough to pale his bruised knuckles. Reluctant to turn around, he visibly grimaced before looking back towards the direction of the voice. Levi was standing just in the doorway, arms crossed and weight shifted to one leg. “Yeah, dumbass. You.”

 

_Why is the captain so mean to me?_ Misha almost whined aloud, but thankfully curbed himself as he set the brush down and patted the horse’s hindquarters before stepping out. “... Yeah - Yes, s-sir?” What did the captain even want, and it was getting late… Again.

 

Unphased by the others moral dilemma, Levi waited until Misha had closed the stall door and was taking awkward, shuffled steps towards him. “Follow me.”

 

Ominous and vague as always, Misha was hard pressed to not begrudge a small boil in his gut over how _infuriated_ it made him feel that Levi always seemed so collected and calm. Was there even a personality under that prickly exterior or was the captain just a bastard through and through? He wouldn’t get his answer(not that he had the wits about him to bring it up), but as he jogged to keep up with the brisk steps his superior took, Misha cleared his throat and gave a concerned frown at the back of Levi’s head. “Is this about what I said before? I - look - ah, sir. Sorry sir, what I meant was-”

 

“Would you just shut up.”

 

Misha recoiled with a small gasp, green eyes widened enough that even Levi gave a reluctant sigh - as if attempting to soothe over how harsh he had come off just now. He relented with a more quiet, “it isn’t about that, so don’t be stupid.”

 

Their conversation was left at that, abandoned in favor of the tense silence that followed. Levi ignoring the few curious onlookers and as they made their way to Commander Erwin’s office. Again. The sinking, anxious feeling returned, but Misha kept his jaw clenched as they two of them just walked right in - Levi not exactly being known as someone who took the time to knock.

 

Erwin was again sitting at his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose as the light was quickly slipping down the walls and from the room entirely. Lamp flickering with the small breeze the door opening had created, the commander looked up with a weary smile. It had been a long day for him, no doubt, but Misha didn’t know the details. “Levi,” he nearly purred, indulging in a lingered glance up from his paperwork as the petite captain paused in the center of the room to be acknowledged before moving to almost the exact same spot he had been standing the last time Misha had been called to this room. With Levi out of his direct line of sight, Commander Erwin moved to address the eternally confused Misha. Having picked up on the change in Erwin’s expression when he looked to the captain, though, Misha smartly shelved his curious thoughts for a time where he could afford to think about why it struck him so _odd_.

 

“Misha Belle. Glad you could join us, I know it is late.” Erwin offered a weak apology for calling the young soldier to his office, _again_.

 

Why did the commander saying his name spur such a jolt within him? The man had such a deep warmth, despite being forced to bristle and take the brunt of all their hardships. It was enough to melt anyone’s heart, but Misha couldn’t resist feeling just so _inspired_ each time the older man gracefully murmured his name. Unsure if he should salute this time, he swallowed hard and stood with a level of attention; his back as straight as Wall Maria before she fell.

 

“You can relax, Misha - may I call you Misha?”

 

Stunned by how his commander could be both so informal _and_ so polite at the same time, Misha could only bring himself to mutely nod. What else was he supposed to do? It would have been rude to refuse, but the thought of his commanding officer calling him by his first name did make him uncomfortable in a way that he wasn’t sure he could describe.

 

“Good. I am sure you have picked up on by now, that we are not the most strict of people,” Erwin chuckled, ignoring what could have been an eyeroll from Levi.

 

“Yes sir, you have permission to call me Misha… If you want, sir.” His cheeks burned, but he hoped the room was just dim enough that it wouldn’t be noticeable from where he was standing.

 

Graciously moving past the almost _adorable_ way Misha became so tongue-tied and flustered, Erwin shrugged him off and continued. “I wanted to ask you more about your former employer.”

 

“Sir?” The redhead questioned, visibly frowning now.

 

“The man you worked for happens to be one of the men responsible for our recent decreases in budget. I hope to meet with him in the next coming days in the hopes of swaying him away from this decision.” Erwin paused, tense. “I am sure that you are well aware of how we need these funds to continue our research.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“I was hoping that there would be a possibility of gaining an insight, leverage for when I meet with him.”

 

Picking up on where the commander was going with this now, Misha shifted and dropped his gaze. “I am not sure how I could be of much help-”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Unless you are asking how my master took his tea, I most definitely don’t have the answers you seek.” Convinced he had pushed his limit of Erwin’s good graces, Misha winced in preparation for the other man’s frustrations.

 

There would be a long moment before Erwin would say anything at all, his gaze shifting just off to the side, lost in thought as Levi noticeably shifted against the wall. It was impossible to tell if it had been discomfort or just boredom, but Misha glanced over anyway - it was also then, that Erwin hummed thoughtfully and laced his fingers together. “I guess it had been wishful thinking that you would have overheard something useful during your stay.” Misha wasn’t about to put his own neck in a noose over such a casual conversation, so while he did know more than he was letting on, his lips remained sealed for now. “I supposed it could be implied that he wouldn’t have to know that you don’t know…”

 

“... Sir?”

 

“Tell me though,” Misha tensed up again as the commander continued speaking, ignoring his own statement. “There were no attached documents from your employer upon your enlistment - good or poor - which brings to question why you left in the first place…”

 

There was a visible grimace at the commander calling Misha’s former master his “employer” but before he could rein back in his emotions, Misha’s soft features contorted in disgust.

 

“I became too _old_. Sir.” It was an almost vicious little spat, the young soldier’s uneven nails digging into his palms as he struggled to not look like his own words burned like hot coals in his mouth. Erwin’s thick brows rose with surprise, Levi again shifting in his corner. Instead of asking for further clarification, however, Erwin only looked over at Levi for a lingered moment before returning his attention to Misha - his expression leveled and his voice calm.

 

“I would like for you to accompany me on this trip, Misha. Consider it a small vacation.” Blue eyes flickering with something masked by mirth, Misha got the feeling he wasn’t really being given much of an option.

 

With a concerned frown, he simply nodded and excused himself. What was the commander planning? He had already been told that Misha felt convinced he would be of no real use, so why was he now suddenly requesting his company? It had been almost four years, now, would he even be recognizable?

 

~~~

 

Anxious memories had plagued him through the night, but despite his bad feeling, Misha reported to the courtyard bright and early the next morning - early enough that the horses were still being hitched to the carriage and morning drills hadn’t yet started. Sucking in a deep breath, Misha closed his eyes and wondered why they were leaving so early. If this was supposed to be a “small vacation”, as the commander had so eloquently put it, wouldn’t it have been reasonable to assume he could have had a couple more hours of sleep? Those tender early morning hours were the most precious of sleep times and Misha treasured his pillow like a precious stone…

 

“You smiling this early is giving me a headache.”

 

Misha nearly choked, straightening his back with a small jolt and looking over with widened eyes as Levi briskly passed him to climb into the carriage. “C-captain!” The surprise was obvious, as was the confused expression that followed. “I… I didn’t know you were coming too?”

 

“Of course I am coming, kid. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Dripping with sarcasm, Levi curled himself into a corner, legs crossed at the knee and arms loosely hugging his narrow middle. Lip curling in a feigned disgust, his thin brows creased as his weight shifted. “Are you just going to stand there until I invite your skinny ass in?”

 

Misha flushed, but was cut off by a deep chuckle - Erwin stepping up behind him and resting one of his large, strong hands on his shoulder. The grip tightened for only a moment before releasing and pulling away as the older man stepped around Misha. “Try not to take him to heart, Misha, Levi just didn’t get a full night’s rest.”

 

“ _Tch_.”

 

Embarrassed and confused by the strangely lighthearted teasing, Misha waited until his superiors settled into their seats next to each other, before climbing in and awkwardly sitting across from them. Avoiding any amount of eye contact with either of them, he attempting to focus on anything but Erwin motioning for them to head out or Levi’s quietly disapproving grunt. Settling back against the sparse cushions, Misha stared out the window mutely and attempted to look less awkward than he felt.

 

“Shut the window, you’re letting dirt in,” Levi grouched over at Erwin, who was peacefully letting the mid-morning wind rustle through his neatly combed hair, lips curling upwards as Levi made another annoyed sound. “You are just doing this to annoy me, now.”

 

Continuing to ignore his right hand, Erwin glanced to Misha’s concerned face before halfheartedly elbowing Levi’s arm. “Someone skipped breakfast,” He chuckled as the other grumbled and shifted away from him - which pressed him against the wall of the carriage only further, Erwin’s broad shoulders effectively taking up most of the space on their side.

 

A long silence would pass them by, the only sounds being the creaking wheels and steady gait of the horses. Erwin had relented to Levi’s lamenting, closing the window despite the refreshing breeze it provided, leaving a thick tension to form as the air stilled. It may have been what Levi had wanted, but Misha was surprised to find that the normally rather quiet man was continuing to chatter on in a way that he had never expected to witness. One would only assume that Levi was the type to carry on more conversation with those he was closer to - something Misha was quite positive he wasn’t - but that didn’t make it any less _strange_. Each time Levi would make a vocal complaint, Erwin would just hum an idle response with such deep vibration; the sound barely rumbling in his chest as his eyes remained closed. Misha watched the two of them out of the corner of his eye, pretending to still stare out the window as Humanity’s Strongest carried his own conversation:

 

“Taking our own horses would have been faster.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“They did a shit job on these wheels, I’ll be brain dead by the time we get there.”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“I won’t be eating their rich foods, either, the pigs and their disgusting dishes.”

 

“Mmmyes, you had quite the ache in your belly for days, last time.”

 

“Shut up. You may have grown to a massive size eating that shit, but not everyone can be bribed with butter and cheese and not throw up.”

 

The commander only chuckled, accompanied by a hesitant laugh from Misha - giving him away, as he had been pretending not to listen. Both older men turned their attention to the redhead across from them, but Levi was the first to speak.

 

“Hey,” he held a lessened scowl, as if all his complaining had actually brightened his sour mood. Levi watched as Misha sputtered and squirmed, but barely reacted save for the calm way he dropped his other leg back down on the floor and leaned forward. “My good mood does not mean you will get out of running drills once we get back.”

 

“Understood, sir.” Despite his stern acceptance of Levi’s empty threat, Misha couldn’t help but keep the small smile on his lips. _Was this having fun with his superiors?_

 

“And get that stupid look off your face.”

 

“Yes, _sir_!” Misha giggled this time, smile slowly creeping into a grin.

 

Idle conversation would fizzle out after that, silence gripping the space between them as Erwin appeared to drift back off and Levi settled into a more muted protest. He would only mutter a venomous little swear if the carriage hit a pothole or one of the horses would jerk and cause his forehead to bump against the frame - leaving Misha to stare out the window he leaned against with a glassy-eyed boredom. He fought the urge to close them, but was begrudgingly lulled into a light sleep anyway. There would not be enough time for dreams, but as embarrassed as he’d be later for his lack of discipline, neither Erwin or Levi would be seen bringing it up once they reached their destination. In fact, the commander may have even smiled as the young soldier’s features laxed and his even breath passed through parted lips. His expression could have been shared with Levi, for it was one of almost bitter appreciation.

  
_At least someone can still find sleep easily._


	4. Bite Your Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liiiiittle bit later this week, busy busy~! <3 Hope you guys are enjoying it so far...?

The party would be in full swing by the time the three Survey Corps soldiers would step through the opulently carved double-doors and into the great hall of this particular royal’s mansion. Greeted by servants, there would be flickers of recognition and hushed confusion as Misha gave warning glances and flashed a smile his commander’s direction - feigning ignorance to the fact that he already knew almost everyone in the room. Shifting into a wide, doe-eyed expression, he trailed along behind his superiors and politely waited for Erwin to shake hands and brush elbows. Politics were always the same, but to keep himself secure, Misha was practically in the man’s shadow, nearly bumping into Levi each time the other would recoil from touching anything.

 

Watching each annoyed scowl and exasperated squirm, Misha wondered why Levi even came to this functions in the first place. After another few moments of watching how Erwin would proudly pull Levi forward and introduce him to each person he greeted himself, though, it wouldn’t take long to realize that the commander was merely exploiting his best assets. His skill as a commanding officer only went so far when he was quite notorious for pushing boundaries and rubbing royals the wrong way in his continued efforts to keep the Corps funded, but Levi - Humanity’s Strongest himself - he was what Misha could almost call Erwin’s cash cow. The thug turned loyal lapdog was quite the hit with not only the round-bellied royals but their blushing wives. His tired, bristly exterior only helped, strangely enough. If anyone could defeat the titans, it would be someone as harsh and off-putting as Captain Levi, they would crow. He was barely human!

 

“And who might this young scout be, Erwin?” Commander Pixis approached with a hearty chuckle, musing over the sight of seeing someone he didn’t recognize trailing behind Erwin and Levi. Misha jumped a bit, eyes widened but a quick glance to Levi settled his instinctive need to salute. This was an informal setting and would have just been too rookie…

 

“Ah, yes,” Erwin’s eyes twinkled warmly, accepting a glass from a passing servant girl. “This is Misha Belle, a relative newcomer but he has shown remarkable skill and dedication to the cause in the short time we have had him.”

 

Reaching out a delicate hand, Misha marveled at the rough, wrinkled texture of the aging man’s grizzly grip. Would his own hands become that one day? Would he even live long enough to form such deep calluses and thick skin? He had seen Commander Pixis a handful of times before, but he could only assume the man had been too intoxicated or busy to remember him. It felt like an eternity ago… Though, nothing seemed to have changed.

 

Catching the watchful gaze of the host himself - a large man with fat fists curled and shoulders hunched as he seemed to radiate a fearful hatred, seeing the young soldier for the first time since kicking him out four years ago - Misha felt himself shrink back and bump into Levi, making a muffled choke of surprise as the other hissed. “S-sorry, Captain.” Misha’s startled green eyes glanced back at the hollow eyes of the youth who had no doubt taken his place. Levi said nothing, but his sharp eyes did follow the direction Misha had been looking and Misha could have sworn there was a moment where his captain seemed to _understand_ why he had reacted in such a manner…

 

Though, before either of them could say anything, Levi was being practically dragged out onto the ballroom floor by a woman almost an entire head taller than him. Erwin was close to follow, arm held out for a young woman and a faint smile on his chiseled face. _‘I think he actually enjoys this,’_ Misha thought with a stifled laugh, politely refusing an offer to dance.

 

Drifting to the edge of the room, Misha brushed his shoulders against the wall and gently curled his arms around his middle. So far, and possibly even fortunately, the only people other than his former master to recognize him, were his old friends. They gave him looks ranging from surprise, to joy, to somewhere between concerned and disappointed. What else was he supposed to do? There had really only been two choices given to him: return to the underground and die slowly, or become titan fodder. Misha had chosen to take his chances within the ranks of the Survey Corps, and was so far doing a pretty good job staying alive. Catching an annoyed side-eye from Levi, Misha was caught off guard by the familiar voice so close to his ear:

 

“You just can’t stay away, can you, _whore_?”

 

The seething breath against his skin made him shiver, eyes closing for only a moment before he formed a tight-lipped smile. “My lord,” he purred, ignoring the quickened pace of his own heart and the growing frustration plastered across the same face he had spent so many years fearing. If there was ever a time to stand his ground, it was now. “Are you here to ask me to dance?” Daring to breathlessly tease, Misha glanced across the expanse of the marble floor to have an idea of where Erwin and Levi were before locking eyes with his former master, meeting his glare with a defiance that he knew would have had him smacked a lifetime ago. He was just a child threatened with starvation or worse back then, but now he was a soldier of his own independence. His words challenged, grating nerves and making it very clear that he was not the same little boy that used to fill these halls with quiet song and delicate dance. “Or have you lost your touch in your old age?”

 

“You little shit.” Realizing there were enough eyes on them to cause a scene if he refused, the dark haired man snorted and muttered a quiet, “very well.” Offering his arm, he led Misha out onto the floor and made a point to jerk the youth into position before pushing him into the dance. It was a tense few moments, Misha attempting to not look as frightened as he felt as his feet slipped into auto-pilot; eyes downcast as he desperately avoided the cold black eyes burning holes into the side of his face with every ragged breath and forceful step. It was not the most graceful of dances, but Misha gasped as he was roughly pulled close.

 

“You just had to go and attach your greedy ass to the next best thing,” the man hissed. “Disgusting.”

 

Fueled by adrenaline and encouraged by having gotten away with it this long, Misha curled his fingers against rich fabrics to lean up and smirk. “Was that my replacement with you earlier?” He barely paused before his lips brushed the greasy skin of the lord’s ear. “Seems we both have found newer, _younger_ , company to keep, hm?”

 

Before he could register what had happened, Misha was shoved to the floor with a sharp cry - startling the surrounding party goers as their host nearly shot steam out of his ears. “You filthy slut!” The lord howled, raising his hand as Misha scrambled to his feet with practiced grace. “I should have thrown you out with the trash years ago!” His hand came down with bruising intent, but would be swiftly intercepted by Levi’s lightning reflexes before it could make contact with the side of Misha’s face. “You-!”

 

“Watch yourself, pig scum,” Levi ground his teeth, letting go only when the man shook his arm free with an undignified string of swears.

 

“My lord,” Erwin soothed, calmly stepping between the furious royal and a potentially nasty situation. “My men have spoken out of line and have no doubt just had too many sips of your fine wine.” There was a disgruntled sound and a handful of whispers from onlookers. “Levi,” he gave his right hand a knowing look, receiving a curt nod in response. “Take soldier Belle and excuse yourself, you two are done for tonight. I will handle their punishments accordingly,” he added for good measure, watching the room carefully but again, not seeming at all surprised about what had just happened.

 

~~~

 

Settling into the couch after removing his boots and jacket, Misha pulled the tie from his hair and scratched the back of his head. “Hey Captain?” He asked while stifling a yawn, leaning back against the couch to look over at his superior.

 

“No.”

 

“You don’t even know what I want to say yet!” Misha protested, frowning.

 

Sitting at the table, Levi barely glanced up as he gingerly blew the steam from his cup of tea, legs crossed and back leaning against the chair. “They didn’t tell you, kid? My true gift is reading the minds of nosey brats who ask too many questions and don’t know when to keep their mouth shut.” Watching Misha’s green eyes narrow and his lower lip jut out in a frustrated pout, Levi quirked a thin brow and sipped his tea before making a vague motion with his hand. “Fine. You got me out of that stupid party - one question.”

 

“Hah!” Turning around in his seat, Misha flopped his chest against the couch and rested his chin on his crossed arms. Clearing his throat and pulling a frown, he seemed to think hard on how to form his question before shifting some. “They, uhm,” he seemed to doubt asking, but shook his head some and gave his captain a more serious look. “They told me you grew up in the Underground.”

 

“ _Heh_?” Levi’s response was nasally and almost offended.

 

“Said you used to be some criminal and the Commander made you turn yourself around and personally got you into the Survey Corps even though you had never been trained or anything.”

 

“Is there a question in there, Belle?” Levi warned but didn’t stop him.

 

Licking his lips awkwardly, Misha hummed before continuing. “I was only a kid when I was sold to my former… Employer, so I… When I had to either go back or enlist… Uhm, I guess I just wondered what it was like-”

 

With a small huff, Levi cut Misha off sharply, setting the teacup down with an unusually clumsy clink. “Hange set you up to this?”

 

“What? N-no! I mean-”

 

“Damn Shit-glasses needs to mind their own business.”

 

“Captain…”

 

Looking back over at Misha, Levi said nothing for a long moment, studying the deflated and concerned expression on the young soldiers face as it proved more genuine than any stumbling apology he could have given. Figuring Misha wouldn’t quit with the pathetic sad-eyes until he got some sort of answer, he answered: “It’s a place where dreams only get you killed, if you don’t die from starvation or a knife to the back first.” He let that die in the air for a moment before adding, “it’s a shithole.” As much as he _could_ have said, it was obvious he chose the more simple and less eloquent explanation.

 

“Oh.”

 

“ _Yeah_ , now get your ass to sleep. Erwin won’t be happy with you when he finishes kisses everyone’s asses and it’d be in our best interest if you’re not in sight when he gets here.”

 

Levi had a good point, one that more deeply troubled him than the vague description he gave of the underground. Erwin could have had quite the situation on his hands and the last thing Misha wanted was for the incredibly intimidating man to be _angry_ with him. Taking it as Levi’s more subtle way of letting him know he has pushed too far across the line of what was considered _too_ personal, also, he simply nodded and dropped all thoughts of continuing their conversation. There was so much more he wanted to ask him, but he understood that someone like Levi was just more secretive and reserved with their personal life and past…

 

Wrapping his arms around his folded up jacket, he breathed in the strangely comforting smell of everything he had come in contact with since the last time it had been washed. (This included but was not limited to: the musky wood of headquarters, titan blood, grass, horses and hay, alcohol and just the faintest remnants of soap from whenever it was last washed.) Curled onto his side, nose brushing the back of the couch, it wouldn’t be long before his breathing would even out and he fell into a quiet sleep.

 

After waiting long enough for Misha to be asleep, Levi mutely stood and stepped around the room to pick up a wool blanket. “Damn kid, you’ll catch a cold,” he muttered, annoyed but still careful to place the blanket over Misha without waking him. Turning up his nose at his kind act, he huffed before plopping himself down in an adjacent chair - not moving much over the next two or so hours, not until there was a quiet knock at the door.

 

“He’s asleep,” Levi was quick to state, opening the door and letting Erwin step in and take his shoes off.

 

“Good, now I can do this-” The blonde man could barely wait to wrap his large hands around Levi’s cheeks and pull him up into a deep kiss. Levi returned the kiss only briefly, pushing back to give a sideways glance in the direction of Misha sleeping on the couch.

 

“Watch it, old man,” though his words held little actual threat.

 

“I got you out of those rich foods you hate so much,” Erwin grinned and pressed back against the hand on his chest, pushing Levi further away from the entryway. “I earned at least that much.” He leaned down to try catching Levi’s evasive mouth once more, finding only abrupt fingers and an annoyed hiss.

 

“Yeah, yeah, just not _here_.” Levi swatted at Erwin’s attempts to grab him, changing the subject. “Did your plan work?”

 

“Hmmm,” Erwin managed to catch Levi around the waist, searching next for a kiss. “Yes, it seems just having him here is all it took.”

 

It was during this hushed exchange that Misha woke up enough to blink a couple of times and stir; he sleepily wondered what time it was, seeing as the house was almost completely dark and was that the commander he heard? Was he talking to Levi? _‘Oh no,’_ he tensed. _‘Is he mad about earlier?’_ Remaining as still as he possibly could, Misha closed his eyes and tried to pick up what was actually being said.

 

“Mmm, you owe me, Levi.”

 

_What was he talking about?_

 

“Tch, pervert.”

 

_Captain?_

 

“Don’t make me wait until we get back…”

 

“Nn, if you could keep your mouth shut…” There was some sort of rustling and shifting about, Misha resisted the intense urge to sit up and look over - his ears burning as the heated conversation continued.

 

“I’m not the one who moans so lou-”

 

Erwin would be cut off by another confusing scuffle, Misha recognizing their shoeless steps past him and towards the bedrooms. Shifting just enough to peek over the back of the couch, he was just in time to catch the shadowy shape of the commander pinning his captain against the wall. One of Erwin’s large hands gripped both of Levi’s narrow wrists, the other was dropped - no doubt grasping at equally narrow hips as his head was dipped down to pepper kisses over Levi’s face and ear. They stood in the dark hallway like this for a long moment, their breathless words as lost on Misha as his presence had gone unnoticed by them. It would be another impassioned few minutes before the hand Misha couldn’t see must have reached lower and lifted Levi up by the back of his thigh; Erwin’s other hand abandoning their task of keeping Levi restrained as he picked the smaller man up and hummed as Levi’s arms lazily draped over his broad shoulders. Misha licked his lips nervously, noting that it didn’t seem to have taken much in the way of convincing Levi to give in to Erwin. Levi didn’t even seem to protest being carried into one of the bedrooms - Erwin’s - his only words were breathlessly empty threats and halfhearted explanations…

 

This was going to be a long ride back to headquarters.

 

 


	5. Singin' in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeee~ Happy Wednesday! It's a bit short and sweet, but here ya go~

Resting his forehead against the wall, Misha closed his eyes and took a solitary moment to himself. It was late enough that he was all alone, everyone else no doubt eating and heading straight to bed… If they even had the courage to attempt to sleep after the rough day they’d all had. Despite the need to purge his troubling thoughts, the water just hot enough to pink his skin, leaving hot trails down his back and stinging fresh cuts; steam filling the communal shower room. He attempted to will himself clean, figuring it was worth a shot - remnants of blood and dirt streaking his flesh and dripping from his soaked hair. Wet, his ruby locks were much longer, clinging to his neck and reaching his shoulders. He had half the mind to cut it, but every time he tried, vanity or just plain laziness took over and he would just make excuses to do it some other time. So long as it wasn’t long enough to get in his way or impede his vision, Misha didn’t think his hair was that big of a problem… Even if some of the guys had started to tease him and Hange kept trying to braid it.

 

Curling his fingers around the washrag, Misha scrubbed his arms raw and in between each finger; raking the wet piece of fabric down his shoulder and humming gently. _“Another day in this carnival of souls,”_ he sang softly, muffled by the pressure of the water and his cleaning motions. _“Another night settles in… As quickly as it goes…”_ His lips curled into a small smile, a sigh escaping as he scrubbed against his chest and stomach. His muscled shifted under his touch, fingers brushing against the definition and wondering how long they had been there… It had been so long since he could just _stand there_ under the water long enough to notice the changes in his body, but these last few years sure had been rough. What was once smooth and undefined was now hardened and even scarred - bruised by his gear and forming calluses and scabs where the straps and buckles dug in and rubbed his skin. Even his hands had seen better days, dry at the knuckles and chipped at the nails…

 

His cheeks were warm from long hours in the sun, but didn’t burn as hot as the water soothing his sore joints. It had been a long week running drills and breaking in new gear while also being shifted from Squad Ness to Squad Levi. He hadn’t requested it himself, so the reassignment came as a surprise - even if Levi seemed indifferent and the reasons given were vague. Apparently his increasingly skill and speed made him the “perfect addition”, whatever that meant. While he would have prefered to work with Hange and their continued study of the true nature of titans, he knew it would be incredibly rude to protest working under Captain Levi. It _was_ an honor after all… To fight titans alongside Humanity’s Strongest.

 

_“The memories of shadows… hnn-mmm, ink on the page…”_ Bending at the waist, Misha’s fingers splayed over aching calves to both stretch his legs and push the soapy water down to his wriggling toes. _“And I can’t seem to find my way home,”_ he mumbled through the rest of the verse, sighing wistfully as he stood to rake his fingers back across his scalp, scratching free the caked in grime. _“And it’s ah~almost like… Your heaven’s trying every-”_ the sound of a faucet turning and water gushing from one of the other shower heads cut the solo performance short. Misha stiffened and spun around - nearly slipping on the slick floor - “Hey, asshole! Learn to knock, yeah?” He barked sharply, curling his arms around himself shyly before seeing who had interrupted him.

 

“ _C-captain!?_ I- I didn’t know… Sir!”

 

Levi stood beside the warming water, having already quietly set aside his towel and soaps. His face showed little reaction, but as Misha noticed his superior was _naked_ and flushed from his nose to his ears, the apathetic soldier snorted and gingerly tested the water with his foot. “Hmph.” Ignoring Misha’s mortified expression, Levi grimaced at the ring of stagnant, dirty water around the drain and stepped under the stream. After a tense minute of neither of them saying anything - Misha almost too afraid to ask and Levi seeming indifferent to the situation - the captain finally looked over with sharp eyes. “The shower in my quarters is shit and I refuse to take another damn cold shower in this hell hole.” This was his only verbal explanation, daring Misha to question it as he gave another huff and turned to add soap into the palm of his hand. When the other didn’t react, Levi scowled. “You just gonna stand there like an idiot, Belle. You’re wasting water.”

 

Jumping back to reality with Levi’s jarring question, Misha stumbled over a reply before abandoning words completely and opting to just turn around and go back to rinsing the suds from his hair. Shoulders tense, he fought the curiosity and didn’t glance back over at his superior showering. Cheeks burning hot with lingering embarrassment, he forget about his singing entirely, at least until Levi spoke again.

 

“You didn’t have to stop.”

 

“What?”

 

“The singing, dumbass.”

 

“Oh.” Swallowing hard and frowning, Misha looked over his shoulder, wondering why the other would even bring it up. Sure, he had once been known for his melodic tunes, but it wasn’t as if Levi had ever heard him sing… Right?

 

“You’re good.”

 

“Huh?” Misha blinked, too surprised to say anything else.

 

“You heard me.” Annoyed, Levi dunked his head under the water before he repeated the process of scrubbing his short hair for a second time. Shrugging and returning his focus to ridding his body of the filth of their last expedition, Levi continued less coarsely, “keep singing if you want, I don’t give a shit.”

 

Despite Levi’s strange encouragement, Misha didn’t pick right back up where he left off, opting to scrub his face first before slipping back into a calming hum. He only mumbled soft words under his breath, finishing up rinsing himself off more quickly now that he had an audience. Shutting the water off, Misha rang out his hair and tried not to look too uncomfortable as he wrapped a towel around his waist and skirted past his captain. Pausing only as he reached the door, turning to flash a warm smile.

 

“Have a good night, Captain.”

 

Not waiting for a response, he left before seeing the almost taken aback reaction. Levi’s eyes widened just enough to say they did before narrowing into a small frown. He exhaled more forcefully through his nose before resuming the painstakingly compulsive task of showering, shaking off his uncomfortable and nagging feeling.

 

_“Damn it.”_

 

 


	6. Hold Back the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooo sorry for completely forgetting about this! =/ I've been busy with other stuff, but I should be updating more frequently soon!

“Captain Levi has a cold!”

 

“Wah! No way!”

 

“I just heard Hange telling Mike that she thought she heard him _sneeze_!”

 

Misha slipped past the two soldiers excitedly chatting in the walkway, stifling his laugh as he carefully carried a small tray with both hands. Nestled in the center was an unassuming little teacup - chip free, but the small plate it rested on was scratched and had honestly seen better days. It didn’t look like much, but with a warm smile on his face and determination in his step, Misha marched all the way to his Squad Leader’s personal quarters. Under normal circumstances, such an act would probably be frowned upon, but as far as Misha knew, there wasn’t a rule _against_ it. Stopping in front of the closed wooden door, he sucked in a breath before exhaling slowly and shifting the tray to one hand. He knocked quietly.

 

_“What the hell do you want?”_

 

Recoiling at the muffled reply, Misha grimaced and leaned closer to avoid shouting. “Misha Belle, sir. Heard you, uh, caught a bit of a cough and I - I brought you tea, sir.” Knowing full well by now that Levi seemed to despise his rambling, Misha cut himself off and merely offered the tea he had brewed for his Captain - hoping his smiling could be heard through the door.

 

There was a telling creak as Levi got up from his bed and made heavy steps to the door, opening it before Misha had a chance to step back. Instead of growling or even scolding him, Levi immediately turned on his heels and left the door open. “Wipe your shoes,” he sniffed, collapsing into the chair next to a neatly organized desk. He was out of his gear, dressed only in uniform white pants, signature cravat and a lightly wrinkled button down shirt - his hair loosely slicked back and out of his face, revealing a reddened nose and dark circles under his eyes. Misha was sure they were always there, and maybe it was because his hair wasn’t in his face, but Levi looked much more lethargic than usual. It was unsettling, but Misha made no comment and instead courteously rubbed the soles of his boots on a rug just inside the door before stepping inside to repeat himself.

 

“I overheard that you were sick so I made you some tea.” Cautiously stepping further into the room, Misha placed the tray on the desk beside the sickly captain and scratched his arm awkwardly. “I used to make this for…” He trailed off, clearing his throat and shifting. “It is a special blend meant for colds and other illnesses-”

 

“Smells like shit,” Levi interjected, leaning over to sniff - disregarding the fact that his sinuses were too clogged up to _actually_ smell anything.

 

A knowing smile crept across Misha’s lips, ignoring the disgruntled sounds as continued. It had only been a few months, but his persistently pleasant mood was helping to gain some insight into why his captain was always so harsh with him. “It will make you feel better. Promise.” Hopeful green eyes met skeptical grey, his smile growing as he took the risk and playfully bumped his elbow against his captain’s shoulder. “At least try it?”

 

Muttering something inaudible, Levi gingerly curled his hand over the cup and brought it up to his chapped lips, scrunching his nose slightly as he indulged the patient Misha with a small sip. There was a pause; Levi thinking for a long moment before he looked over at Misha more seriously. “You made this?”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

“And it will make this shit go away?”

 

“If you drink it every three hours, yessir.”

 

“Tastes like shit, you know that?”

 

Misha only smiled, treating the scathing response as if Levi was praising him. “Should I take it and leave, then?” His fingers twitched as he moved to collect everything back onto the tray - his hand quickly snatched at the wrist, but let go almost immediately.

 

“No. Leave it.”

 

“Sir.” Misha plucked up the tray and stepped back, clearing his throat and debating a salute before turning to leave.

 

_“Wait.”_

 

“Yes?” Misha felt the air rush from his lungs, looking over his shoulder with a startled flinch.

 

“Be back in three hours.”

 

~~~

 

Forcing his breathing to remain calm, Misha balanced the tray in the crook of his arm and this time more assertively knocked on Captain Levi’s door. He knew it was late - well into the night, in fact - but he would rather risk the wrath of disturbing Levi in the middle of the night, than not show up at all and potentially leave the man without his tea. Misha didn’t know Levi that well, but he only assumed he took his tea far more seriously than his sleep. Over the past three hours, he had heard horror stories of how erratic and even violent Levi got when he was sick and miserable - but that seemed only natural to Misha. You don’t clean that obsessively and just allow yourself to suffer through a common cold in peace…

 

“Captain? It’s uh, it’s Misha Belle, sir.” This felt weird, but he knocked again. “Captain? I have your tea, just like you asked…”

 

_“Come in.”_

 

Frowning, Misha knew right away that the voice heard through the door was not Levi’s… Though, he couldn’t exactly place who it was, even if it did sound too familiar for comfort. Heeding his own concerns, he was cautious to open the door and step in - instinctively wiping his boots off just inside, the door clicking shut behind him. “You said three hours so here I…” Misha trailed off, forgetting what he was about to say as he finally looked up from his task of dutifully cleaning his shoes. “... Commander?” What was Erwin doing here? Had he gone to the wrong room, by accident? A panicked frown took his features hostage, hand blindly reaching back for the doorknob as the tray dangerously teetered in his arm. “Apologies! I didn’t-”

 

Raising his hand to quiet the spooked soldier, Commander Erwin was sitting on the edge of the bed without a shirt. His hair looked damp and it wasn’t neatly combed over like Misha _always_ saw it styled; his pants half undone and even though Misha was trying _not_ to look, he couldn’t help but notice barely exposed underwear. Swallowing hard, he dropped his gaze and turned his face to hide both his deep flush and to politely avert his eyes to his commanding officer’s indecent state. “I just brought Captain Levi his tea, I’ll just… Set it here,” he stiffly moved further into the room and placed the tray on the desk next to the empty teacup he had left behind. “I won’t say anything, I-”

 

“Your incoherent babble gives me a headache, Belle.” Levi exited the bathroom, sniffing and raking a hand back through his moussed hair. He was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing three hours ago, but his cravat was missing and his shirt was unbuttoned and only loosely gripping to his shoulders. He moved around Misha to pick the fresh cup of tea up, watching him as he sipped the supposed ‘miracle tea’; Misha had to admit that he at least looked a little less worse for wear.  “There are no secrets here, only shit we don’t talk about,” Levi huffed, “don’t look so surprised, we know you watched us back at the capital.”

 

Misha’s face burned, remembering back to the shadowy shapes of the two men acting inappropriately that night. His mouth opened to say something in his defense, but he was calmly interrupted by a few gentle pats on the bed by heavy hands and a lazy smile.

 

“Sit,” Erwin coaxed, shifting and again motioning for Misha to move to the bed next to him. Levi remained standing by the desk, casually drinking the hot tea and closing his eyes. “Come, come, don’t be so shy. No need to be so formal.”

 

“Ah,” Misha made a breathy sound, taking a much longer moment to debate whether or not he should do as Erwin was telling him. It didn’t _sound_ like an order, but there was a strange pressure to give in, so he relented. Sitting on the bed with an anxious breath stuck in his throat, he relaxed as Erwin hummed deep in his chest. There was a quiet moment where he wondered what exactly he was still doing here, but his thoughts would be interrupted by a warm touch against his cheek - grazing back to his ear and curling a piece of hair behind it. “Commander, I…”

 

Erwin was leaning closer, the bed creaking under his weight; Misha could feel his breath against the flushed skin of his cheek, his eyes widening as foreign lips pressed against the shell of his ear and thick fingers ghosted down his spine. Erwin didn’t immediately pull away, causing him to shiver and frown, searching Levi’s face for answers to the flood of questions that rushed to the forefront of his mind.

 

“Is it alright if I kiss you?”

 

Misha sucked in a ragged breath, fingers curling against his thighs as the commander’s deep voice echoed from one ear to the other. ‘ _Is this really happening?_ ’ He could feel his blood pressure rising and the beating of his heart in his temples, emerald eyes almost glazing over in an unfocused confusion and his brows pinching together with deep concern. “... Mn,” he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do and the guarded look in his captain’s eyes gave him even less. Levi was just _standing there_ , not glaring, not reacting… Not doing a god damned thing!

 

“Misha,” Erwin insisted quietly, the tip of his broad nose brushing against smooth skin before his lips trailed along his jawline. “Tell me if this is too much,” the man barely mumbled, his hand cupping Misha’s chin to gently tilt his face and give him better access to the young soldier’s firmly pressed together lips. The first kiss was chaste - questioning and even coy to the other’s lack of reaction. When Misha didn’t move one way or another, Erwin paused and glanced to Levi, who only quirked a brow and barely shrugged. This wasn’t exactly the way they had expected Misha to take to such advances, but seeing as Misha wasn’t pulling away just yet, Erwin pressed another hopeful kiss against his soft lips. Holding himself there long enough this time, to give the other a better chance to respond, he hummed with relief when he felt plush lips just barely part and give way to a probing tongue. Erwin tasted and seemed to even savor, his hand more firmly holding on to control of the situation.

 

Thinking hard about the very situation, about what he was being faced with and the potential repercussions, Misha was slow to act. It wasn’t as if he had never been propositioned by men before or even kissed suddenly, and while he didn’t deny enjoying the feeling of Erwin’s lips against his own, he just had to remind himself of _who exactly_ was kissing him right now. This wasn’t just any someone, this was the fucking Commander of the Survey Corps and someone who very much outranked him and held all of the control… This was so incredibly inappropriate! What if someone found out! His whole body tensed up and his trembling hands immediately jerked into action - pushing the larger man back as he gasped a bit. “I can’t do this,” Misha found himself breathless, recoiling and getting up from the bed with a whirlwind of worst-case scenarios. Looking from Erwin’s almost _hurt_ expression to Levi’s frown, he took another step towards the door. “You _knew_ I was coming back - you, why?”

 

“What of it?” Levi huffed, setting the teacup down to intercept Misha before he reached the door. His arms snaked around the other’s waist, chin resting on his shoulder. “You can leave if you want,” Levi’s breath was hot against the back of Misha’s neck. “Leave and forget this ever happened. We won’t stop you,” he took steps as he spoke, casually dragging Misha back to Erwin and the bed that had most definitely been neatly made the last time Misha was there.

 

“Why though,” was all the redhead could manage. “... Why me?”

 

“Why you?” Levi’s breathing hitched and his chest shook in what could have been a silent chuckle. “Why do you think?” It was obviously a rhetorical question, his fingers boldly splaying against the fabric standing between him and skin he assumed was as soft as the skin of the neck his lips pressed against. Grey eyes locked on Erwin - whose blue eyes were locked on Misha’s - Levi took another step and shifted Misha to stand parallel with Erwin. His nimble fingers ignored any potential protest and started to unbuckle the strap across Misha’s chest, feeling the other’s heart flutter and his breath catch in his throat.

 

“C-captain-”

 

“Drop the honorary shit, kid,” Levi nipped the base of his neck for effect.

 

“... _Levi_ ,” Misha frowned at saying just his name, watching the increasingly more hungry look on Erwin’s face as he shifted on the bed - his hands itching to reach out and mirror Levi’s. “I think I get what you’re trying to do but… I just… Isn’t it kind of,” he licked his lips anxiously, “ _wrong_?” He was quick enough to pick up on what the two men were trying to pull him into, but he wasn’t sure he liked it. On their own, Levi and Erwin were both handsome, strong and very attractive men - Misha may have not thought too hard on the morality of allowing himself to be seduced by either one of them, but this was _different_. After witnessing the subtle(and some of the not-so-subtle) signs of something more… Established, between his two commanding officers, Misha just wasn’t sure if he wanted to step between that. There were just too many questions left unanswered. Was this a mutual decision for them? How long have they been planning this? What would they do if he backed out now? Was this just a one-time thing?

 

“Hey,” Levi snapped Misha out of his thoughts sharply, his thumb roughly rubbing across Misha’s sensitive nipple and his other hand gripped his jacket and tugging it off his shoulder. He ignored the startled gasp, continuing between a handful of lazy wet kisses on Misha’s neck and the shell of his ear. “If we didn’t want this, we wouldn’t have sprung it on you in the first place, idiot.” Erwin offered a nod, agreeing with his dark haired lover as his hands came up to rest on either side of Misha’s waist.

 

This seemed to settle some of Misha’s anxiety, his features still contorted into a concerned frown - frustrated that his body was beginning to betray him. His chest was hitching each time Levi’s thumb made contact with his now hardened nub, his stomach sucking in as Erwin untucked his shirt and slipped those unbearably strong hands up under it. They splayed almost completely across his entire stomach, thumbs tracing gentle circles as Misha reluctantly let a small moan escape; he was somewhere between pleasure and utter embarrassment, but unable to bring himself to react either way. Even as the two men unbuttoned his shirt with perfect synchronization and Erwin pressed his mouth against the center of his abdomen, Misha just stood there and tried to at least remember to _breathe_.

 

Levi again broke the silence, his teeth latching sharply onto Misha’s jaw, causing him to gasp and look over his shoulder in shock - not getting the chance to say anything as those same teeth nearly crashed into his own. Levi dominated a much deeper kiss and invaded Misha’s mouth for a moment long enough to leave the other breathless after he pulled away. “So?”

 

“So?” Misha parroted, brows knitting together, his frame shifting under Erwin’s hands running up his back.

 

“Are you up for this or am I kicking your hot ass out of my damn room, Belle?” Levi’s voice was more strained than his usual deep melancholy, hushed and frustrated sounding. Despite the forcefulness of Levi’s kiss and the scathing tone of his question, Misha could feel Erwin’s shoulders shake with a muffled laughter against his stomach and felt the corners of his own lips twitch into a small smile. This was most definitely about to be one of the worst decisions of his life, but he pushed that all aside as he leaned in to kiss his captain directly on his pouty lips.

 

“Alright,” he said finally, grinning as he fingers found their way into Erwin’s hair and gripping loosely as the man made what could have been a low groan.

 

“I’m in.”


	7. As I Lie Underneath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS ENTIRELY SEX. ALL OF IT. It can be skipped but I hope it makes up for my lack of updates!

His captain’s mouth tasted of earthy spices, stealing his breath with a hunger Misha was beginning to fear he couldn’t sate. Blunt nails dug into his commander’s scalp, gripping at the longer of his locks and absently pulling each time he felt teeth graze his heated skin. A set of hands gripped his hips, kneading the waistband of his pants and firmly tracing the bones that jutted out with the rough pads of their thumbs. The subtle scratching of battle worn hands and the double dose of hot breath against his skin. Somewhere in this all of this, his shirt and jacket were stripped from his frame and tossed aside - abandoned in favor of bruised, tender flesh. This was already too much. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

 

Breaking the kiss to catch his breath, Misha licked his swollen lips and grinned. “If you get me sick, does that mean I get a real vacation?” His coy question was met with a dull glare and a half hearted huff, Levi pushing him down onto his knees without giving a real answer. “Mmn, maybe I’m asking the wrong person, then,” Misha leaned up to meet Erwin’s mouth halfway; he gripped his hair with one hand and bracing himself on the man’s broad shoulder with the other. Kissing his commander was much different than kissing his captain, he was quickly finding out. Their lips came together more gently, Erwin’s tongue asking for permission before exploring his mouth - almost lazy, compared to the rushed and forceful way Levi pulled him away by the hair to crash their mouths together again.

 

“Hey,” Levi growled into Misha’s mouth, loosening his grip as he settled on his knees. “If you want vacation time, you better ask for it formally.”

 

“Mmm, oh yes. Here in the Survey Corps, we take using the proper channels very seriously,” Erwin chuckled, blue eyes darkened with lust as his hands rested on both heads in front of him. Recognizing the questioning look on Misha’s face, Erwin glanced to Levi and grinned. “You may have to show him how, Levi…”

 

Practiced hands didn’t need much more hinting than that, tugging at Erwin’s pants until the man lifted his hips. His actions released the commander’s half hard and incredibly thick sex, Misha’s eyes widening as his jaw slacked with an intimidated awe. “Mmm, look Erwin, your cock has gone and made him piss himself,” Levi taunted, curling both of his hands around Erwin’s girth. Earning a throaty groan, Levi held Misha’s studious gaze as he ghosted his lips against the sensitive tip. His fingers gently working up and down the length as he leaned down to firmly plant his mouth down at the base, humming as Erwin shifted in anticipation.

 

“Levi…”

 

A wet tongue cut the blonde man off, trailing up the entire length before Levi let the excess saliva drip from his open mouth. His fingers used the slickness to create a rhythm out of their slow up and down movements, curling around each other as his lips and nose brushed against Erwin with the sole intention of driving the man mad. “See, Belle,” Levi mumbled, closing his eyes to wrap his mouth around Erwin - going down on his length just enough to earn himself another low sound, before pulling off with a lewd ‘pop’. Looking over to the absolutely rapt Misha, Levi slid a hand down to firmly grasp Erwin, kneading the papery skin of his balls. “To get what you want, you have to accept that your commander is a dirty pervert. Isn’t that right, old man?”

 

Erwin gripped Levi’s hair and tugged him back against his groin, holding him there until Levi dug his fingers into his inner thigh. “Bastard,” he breathed. “You want me to finish or should I just fuck the brat myself and leave you to suffer?”

 

Misha stifled his giggle, resting his chin on Erwin’s knee as he dared to reach out and run a hesitant hand down Levi’s clothed back. At his touch, the dark haired male shrugged off his shirt and exposed his deceptively muscled frame with an unspoken invitation. Taking that as his cue to do something more than just sit there and watch his captain go down on a now fully erect and somehow even _bigger_ cock, Misha leaned over to leave a lazy kiss on the back of Levi’s neck. He wasn’t sure why he did it, but it felt encouraging to do so, even though he was still edgy about this as a whole. Misha didn’t want to think about what would happen after this ended, so instead he indulged in his strange curiosities by repeating the kiss and looking up at Erwin’s flushed, panting and completely uncomposed self - something Misha had to admit was quite the sight. How many other people could say they have seen Erwin in such a blissful state?

 

He moved to sit on the bed, taking off his shoes as he failed to fend off Erwin’s peppered assault of kisses against the side of his face and in his hair - feeling the man’s chest inhale and exhale with a strangely intoxicating draw; the air tickling his ear as Erwin nuzzled up until the moment Misha turned to kiss back. There was a shared hum, Erwin’s shoulders shuddering as Levi pushed the tip of his cock deep into his throat and moaned around it.

 

“Shit, Levi…”

 

Distracted by Levi’s more aggressive motions, Misha dropped his mouth to Erwin’s shoulder and brushed his hands against the firm muscles of his chest. He licked and nipped between glances down, finding himself wondering if Levi planned on polishing off Erwin all by himself… Not that he planned on taking the task away from his captain any time soon. It was mesmerizing to watch Levi take almost Erwin’s entire sack in his mouth and moan, lapping up the excess saliva.

 

Levi must have known he was staring, because before Misha could look away, he found himself caught in a heated kiss. Levi’s mouth was salty and wet, tasting more of Erwin’s weeping cock than the tea he had only been drinking a few minutes ago. A single hand kept Erwin from complaining too much, lazily stroking him from base to tip. “Finish him off,” he broke the kiss to order, nipping at Misha’s parted lips before pulling him down by a handful of hair and ear.

 

Despite his startled gasp as his face was pressed against the slick cock, Misha braced himself on Erwin’s leg and licked his lips before mimicking what he had watched Levi do just moments before. He flushed with a small choke, almost pulling up before feeling a large hand gently pressing against the back of his neck and soothing fingers against his hairline. Levi’s hitched breath was against his ear, his hand wrapped firmly around Erwin’s base and stroking steadily.

 

“Shh,” he mumbled, cutting through Misha’s obvious panic. “You are too eager, back off until you are ready.”

 

Misha hummed instead of nodding, getting used to the taste and feel before boldly swirling his tongue and mouthing along the loose skin as Levi did most of the work. He could feel Erwin take the tie out of his hair and loosen his locks with a coaxing massage, his fingers digging into the man’s thigh as Erwin impatiently bucked his hips. He didn’t need to have experience in this to know his commander was getting close, pausing only to check in with Levi - his captain leaving sloppy wet kisses between fast jerks.

 

“Levi,” Erwin groaned more desperately, absently putting more pressure down on Misha’s head as his thick shaft twitched and his feet shifted to hook under the bed. He wasn’t used to calling out a name that wasn’t his right hand, but Misha felt himself hope that that would change by the time they were all spent…

 

When the commander did find release, Misha would have to resist the instinctive urge to pull back as hot come coated his mouth and splashed against his mouth and chin in quick, sporadic spurts. Gasping a bit, he let Levi milk the flushed cock for every last drop - pulling it away from Misha to lick the tip and clean off whatever hadn’t made it on Misha’s face. Erwin pulled his hands away to prop himself back on the bed, head dropped back and eyes closed as he came down with a few ragged breaths.

 

Misha was stopped from wiping his mouth with his hand, Levi hissing with disgust before licking the come instead. “Don’t fucking waste it, idiot,” he flashed a contradicting smile, grabbing Misha’s face with both hands to kiss him roughly. He held the younger male in the kiss until he felt no resistance, trailing a hand down Misha’s bare chest and brazenly pressed into his groin. Hearing the confused whine, he only continued, cupping the other and curling his hand to knead Misha in his palm. “Starting to wonder if you were even hard,” he sucked on Misha’s lower lip, spurred on by the hardening he felt in his grip and the hitching in Misha’s chest.

 

Without warning, Levi stopped his teasing actions and abruptly shoved Misha back on the bed. He made quick work of yanking off the remaining clothes and discarded them as he crawled on the bed - Erwin having moved off the bed to retrieve a small bottle of oil, returning to lie back on the bed next to a very naked and very embarrassed Misha.

 

“Mmm, Levi you missed a spot,” Erwin crooned, kissing Misha’s jaw gently and flicking his tongue out to catch the remaining streaks of his climax. He chuckled against the youth’s ear as Misha made a protesting flush, hands instinctively coming down to cover what Levi had exposed to the cool air of the room.

 

“Erwin darling,” Levi paused to almost sweetly coo, pausing after settling between Misha’s thighs. He waited just long enough to know he had his lover’s attention before the corner of his lips twitched. “Hold his hands.”

 

Erwin didn’t hesitate to snatch both of Misha’s wrists and roll over onto his side to pin them above the smaller male’s head with an unyielding grip - strong enough to keep Misha from squirming free but not enough to trap him if he _really_ wanted to break away.

 

“W-wait,” Misha stammered, flushed from his ears to his chest as his nails dug into his palms and his hips shifted anxiously - glassy green eyes watching as Levi calmly coated his fingers in oil.

 

“Quiet,” Levi sighed, glancing back at the door before returning to Misha. “You’re too loud.”

 

Blushing, Misha frowned but nodded and attempted to settled back against the bed. He was unsure about what his captain was doing, but didn’t intentionally resist as Levi hooked him by the back of his knee and pulled his hips up onto his knees. A slick pair of fingers found their way between smooth cheeks, eliciting a weak whimper as they brushed along the crack before resting against a perfect pucker. Misha found himself trying to watch, brows knitted together in deep concentration as his chest rose and fell with an uneven, quickened pace.

 

One of those probing fingers pressed down, slowly working into the tight warmth as hooded eyes watched every small reaction that flickered across the redhead’s face. There was confusion, embarrassment and a small amount of discomfort, but he pushed until he was a knuckle deep before he rewarded Misha with a handful of wet kissing against his calf. “Fuck, Erwin,” he huffed out a breathy amusement. “Damn kids too tight. I doubt your fat cock will fit.” Erwin chuckled, kissing Misha’s shoulder as his hand held the youth in place. “I’m serious,” Levi removed his finger after a sufficient amount of probing, returning with both slicked appendages and more slowly pushing past Misha’s involuntary clenching.

 

“Relax, shit,” Levi emphasized with a small bite, licking down to Misha’s knee before leaning down to capture his open, panting mouth. “Does it hurt?” He asked with genuine concern, thin brows pulled together as his finger stretched and pushed deeper. Waiting for an answer, he took Misha’s annoyed huff as a no. Sitting back again, Levi shot a look to Erwin before he curled his fingers up and pressed against that one spot that would make Misha-

 

“ _Fuck!_ ”

 

Erwin held the startled male down and Levi hummed and shifted his hold on Misha’s smooth leg, relaxing his fingers and waiting for the other to settle back down. “Have you never done this?” He asked more out of curiosity than concern, forcing his fingers back against that spot again before Misha could answer.

 

“Ah~! Shit,” Misha panted, his back arching off the bed and hips bucking into Levi’s hand. “N-no.”

 

“No _what_ , Belle?”

 

“No,” he whined and fought against his restraints. “No, I’ve done this… Before. Just… Not like this.”

 

What he was trying to explain, but failing to focus on anything but Levi’s cruel fingers, was that while he _wasn’t_ a virgin, he just had never experienced this sort of _pleasure_ from sex. His first time had been something quick and shameful - something a hushed and muffled under the covers. Three years of training had included a good amount of sex, and while all of it was consensual, Misha didn’t find it _nearly_ as enjoyable as his captain’s two little fingers fucking his hole. The act of letting another man shove himself into him had been less than romantic, but with his own hand, he had been able to get off and had just assumed the experience wasn’t as enjoyable for the one of the receiving end. Clearly, he had been mistaken.

 

“Tch,” Levi removed his fingers - ignoring the disapproving groan as Misha dropped his head back. “Someone wasn’t doing it right, then.”

 

This would be his only comment on the matter, though, as both men seemed to have a better understanding of Misha’s thought process. It would now make sense why he seemed reluctant to agree but didn’t outright object. If his prior experiences had been painful or otherwise unpleasant and awkward, it made sense that he’d be unsure about this. Not only was he exposing himself physically and emotionally to his superiors - who could very well cast him aside like trash after and put his life at risk - but he was taking the risk that he’d just be subjecting himself to terrible sex. Again. Grunting in a small disgust at the thought, Levi wrapped his oiled fingers around Misha’s conflicted member and gave a lazy stroke.

 

“Forget about everything, Belle. After we’re done with you,” he let go of the leg he was propping up and let it curl around his waist as he leaned down to nip at Misha’s lips. “After I finish fucking your brains to shit, you’ll forget everything but these six words.” Misha shuddered and gasped out, Levi’s fingers more roughly pushing past those tight rings and twisting to force against that sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

“Levi,” he said his own name, hitting Misha’s prostate again. “Erwin.” Again. “Harder.” Again. Misha yelped desperately, clenching his fists as his hips jerked. “Faster.” Again. Levi let the other grind and buck, latching his mouth onto the flushed skin of Misha’s chest. “And lastly, you’ll cry ‘ _fuck me_ ’.”

 

Misha wasn’t listening anymore, his mind lost to the intensity building in his stomach and his body jerking each time Levi mercilessly jammed and rubbed his fingers against the one spot that acted like some sort of magical pleasure switch. He had no idea such a place inside of him existed, but Levi seemed to so expertly find it within moments of getting his fingers inside of him and once there, the man seemed absolutely intent on making him come from the act alone.

 

“ _Levi_!” Misha choked out, chest arched off the bed and head thrown back as white flashed behind his eyes. His body made an uncontrolled shudder, Erwin releasing his captive wrists to reach down and give a few helpful pumps as Misha was pushed over the edge. “Haaa, _shit_ ,” he breathed, rolling his hips. His come stained his stomach and leaked onto Erwin’s slacked grip, his heart pounding hard against his chest as his eyes fluttered shut.

 

Removing his fingers, Levi laced them with Erwin’s as he leaned over to lock mouths; letting Misha catch his breath and come down easy. They kissed until they heard a hesitant mewling, Levi breaking away to quirk a brow down at Misha. “Are we ready to continue?” Erwin nipped and kissed at Levi’s neck and jaw, his hands rubbing at his arms and down his sides until they could grip onto his ass firmly. Levi’s breathing hitched and his eyes closed for a moment, shifting his weight before exhaling through his nose pointedly. “Pervert.”

 

Misha managed a breathless laugh, his body cooled down enough to uncomfortably shift under them. He was unsure of what they planned next, wondering for a moment if that was it… Before feeling firm hands suddenly roll him over at the hips. Startled, he stiffened and remained flat on his stomach until he was pulled up onto his knees. “Hey!” He squawked, looking back at Levi with a weak scowl; Levi was too busy getting out of his pants to pay much attention, only giving Misha’s hip a small pat.

 

“Straddle Erwin,” he gave a breathy command, guiding Misha with both hands on his backside; he shifted to be behind him. His bare skin perched on Erwin’s thighs as Misha awkwardly shifted on all fours.

 

“I could get used to a sight like this,” Erwin mused aloud, hands roaming up Misha’s silky thighs before Levi swatted him away. Watching the two move around on top of him was enough to have his resting cock twitching with interest again; one hand wrapped around himself loosely. “So cruel to daddy-”

 

“Shush you.”

 

“ _Daddy?_ ” Misha looked back at Levi in surprise before the dark haired male pinched his thigh. His cheeks flushed, trying to forget what he just heard as he leaned down to kiss Erwin on the mouth, keeping the man from protesting Levi’s scolding. His weight shifted and he resisted looking back as he felt slippery fingers wriggling their way back into him; a breathy gasp escaping his lips, only to be swallowed whole by the hungry kisses of the man under him.

 

Levi removed his fingers as he watched the two of them, stroking himself and coating his cock with oil before rubbing it between Misha’s slick cheeks. “Erwin,” he mumbled, “are you jealous that I am fucking first?” His tone was level and cool, teasing the tip of his cock against Misha’s entrance as Erwin made a muffled complaint. Levi leaned down and bit at whatever exposed skin he could get his mouth around. “Ready?”

 

“Mnng, shit yes,” Misha broke the kiss to moan, licking the string of saliva that dangled between his lips and the open mouth under him. He was more familiar with what was coming next, excited now that he knew it would be different than all his past experiences.

 

“So eager.” Levi snatched Erwin’s idle hands up and put them on each round cheek, pulling them apart to put Misha on full view. “Mmm, hold him there.” He pressed the tip of himself just inside, stroking his length as Erwin held Misha’s squirming hips in place. Pausing with a shuddering hiss, Levi let Misha relax his tight muscles for a moment before pulling back out to stroke himself and add more lubrication. Better prepared for the enveloping heat, he pressed in again - this time pushing himself in deeper and sucking in a shaky breath as Erwin kept Misha from moving. “Shit, shit, shit.”

 

Misha shuddered and focused on not clenching. His head dropping to rest on Erwin’s chest, moaning more desperately than he intended. He could feel Erwin’s firm hands massaging his ass and hips; his insides burning as he felt more and more _full_. At first, it felt just as uncomfortable as every other time, but as he was given the chance to really get more used to the feeling and found himself shifting and searching for more. “Nng,” unable to form words, he just clenched the bedding and let out a choked gasp. “Levi!”

 

Taking that as his cue to move, Levi pushed himself all the way to the hilt - grinding their hips together and letting a lazy grin pull at the edges of his lips. Bucking his hips in short, fast motions, he effectively wedged himself in deep before leaning back to slowly pull back out - repeating his motions until Misha’s shoulders stopped shaking and his back arched to push back against the cock inside of him. His moans were muffled by Erwin’s chest, fingers kneading the bed as soothing hands roamed down his thighs. After working into a rhythm, Levi leaned down to wrap his arms around Misha’s frame, flattening his hands against his chest to pull him upright. He sat back on Erwin’s thighs, holding Misha to his chest and bucking his hips up at an admittedly more awkward angle. It would be the perfect view for his commander though, seeing the young redhead arched back and exposed. With his legs spread and his arms draping back around Levi’s neck, Misha let his head lull to the side as he felt rough fingers digging into his hip to force his weight down and Levi’s cock into him.

 

“Ahh, fuck,” he gasped out, Levi’s other hand grabbing a fistful of hair to yank and hold onto tightly. It stung in the best of ways, his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth hanging open to let out shameless pants and moans.

 

“Oh Misha,” Erwin hummed with appreciation, loosely stroking himself as he sat back and enjoyed the show. He wouldn’t say it now, but there was a part of him that had been reluctant about all this - about sharing his Levi with someone else. Had he known it would be this erotic, watching his lover tease and fuck someone on top of him, Erwin may have given in a long time ago. “How does it feel? Does Levi’s cock feel good?” Misha could only whine pathetically, cheeks flushed and hot tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

 

"Oi, Misha," Levi growled out his first time using just Misha’s first name. "Answer him."

 

"I - I need more," Misha found himself pleading, his body trembling as he bounced on his captain’s cock and scratched his nails against the back of Levi’s head as he felt rough bites on his shoulder. "More - _fuck_ , fuck me Levi..."

 

Obeying the desperate mewling, Levi curled a hand against the base of Misha’s neck and forced him down more roughly. Erwin had propped himself up some, abandoning his own cock on favor of stroking the one Misha was presenting him with.

 

"Fuck, fuck, Er-Erwin... Commander, ahhh," Misha couldn’t handle much more, his squirming becoming erratic and less controlled; the tight knot building in his stomach as blood felt like it was on fire. Levi’s hand pressing down against his throat had him gasping for breath and feeling lightheaded as he could have sworn he was seeing stars. "I'm gonna-"

 

Letting go of Misha’s neck, Levi shoved him down to grab both hips and gain better control over his thrusts. The shift in position and the rush of oxygen had Misha over the edge before he could even prop himself up and for the second time now, he was coming on his own stomach. “Mmm ahhh…” he moaned more softly, shuddering as Levi barely slowed his sharp, focused motions.

 

Misha’s clenching and relaxing orgasm was like a vice around Levi’s cock, his blunt nails digging in and leaving thin red marks as he gave a last thrust before pulling out to stroke his release out onto Misha’s lower back and ass. Hissing and milking himself down from his high before sitting back on Erwin’s legs, his normally impossibly steady breathing more ragged and shallow.

 

Sticky fingers found their way to Misha’s open mouth, curling around his teeth and under his tongue, forcing him to taste the salty tang of his own fluids. He moaned and licked at Levi’s hand in what could have either been tired annoyance or utter depravity - even he wasn’t quite sure anymore. Levi pressed his fingers down on Misha’s tongue and waited until the other had licked them completely clean before removing them. Misha’s mind was clouded and far too foggy for any real thought, his arms struggling to hold up his own weight as he sat up and exhaled with a heavy, contented sigh. “Fuck…”

 

Before he could cool and even begin to think about how far across the line he was standing now, Misha felt himself being manipulated and shuffled around - turning to face the frighteningly lustful expression on his captain’s face. Blown out pupils mirrored each other, glazed over and unfocused, as lips crashed together in a sloppy, moaning kiss. Levi’s hands were all over him, his composure lost to passion; he huffed into Misha’s mouth, feeling the ghost of warm fingers brushing against his backside.

 

“I think someone’s jealous,” Misha panted against Levi’s mouth, grinning wide.

 

Reaching down between them, Levi wrapped his whole hand around Erwin’s now-aching sex, cupping his balls with one hand while the other twisted up and down the length. Erwin let out a low groan, dropping his head back onto the bed and shifting his hips despite being pinned down by the weight of two smaller men. He quickly looked back to the scene above him, though, watching as Misha and Levi took turns nipping at each other’s mouths and licking the faint wounds left by rough teeth as they moaned and put on a show he would surely never forget. Misha’s hands raked back through Levi’s damp hair, Levi’s mouth attaching to his collar bone and biting down - sucking and licking until he knew he’d left a mark, all while Misha whined and shuddered.

 

Erwin’s thick fingers kneaded against Levi’s skin blindly fumbling for the oil before returning to dip a single digit between two firm cheeks; Levi shifted to give him better access - never breaking his mouth away from their fervent task of leaving a whole string of bruises and bitemarks on whatever skin he could reach. Misha would no doubt have to wear a scarf if he wanted to hide them, but at least the weather was chilly enough for it to not seem too obvious.

 

Erwin worked his fingers into the welcoming warmth with a quiet hum, his cock twitching with anticipation as two sets of hands wrapped around it. He waited until he had three fingers slick and fucking into Levi before he bucked his hips and finally got Levi’s full attention - something he admittedly wasn’t used to not having. “Levi,” he insisted, chest heaving with his arousal as he removed his fingers to grab the smaller man’s hips in a vague attempt to show how needy he was.

 

“Shit, Erwin,” Levi hissed, shifting around to help guide himself down onto Erwin’s massive cock. He dropped his forehead on Misha’s shoulder for support as Misha licked his lips and watched how Levi so expertly took all of the commander. His breathing was more labored, hot against Misha’s chest as his hand stroked his own length. “Hahh, fuck.” Misha couldn’t help but brush his fingers against the prickly lower half of Levi’s head as his captain huffed and forced himself to relax around the impossible fullness.

 

Rolling his hips slowly, Erwin was gentle and patient, his hands massaging his lover’s thighs and ass. “Always so tight for me,” he soothed, eyes closing as Levi started to move on top of him - rocking his cock in deeper before sliding it back out. They were slow and careful movements, the two men flaunting the fact that they had clearly done this _many_ times before.

 

Cheeks burning with a strange jealousy and embarrassment, Misha shifted his weight and debated crawling off of Erwin entirely. _‘What am I even doing here?’_ His mind started to swim with thoughts of just how stupid this was. He should have said no - he should have just walked right out that door and pretended that nothing had ever happened… Becoming disgusted with himself, Misha didn’t even notice the gentle touch on his lower back or the warmth that came in the form of hot breaths against his skin. Despite being so focused on each other, Levi and Erwin hadn’t kicked him out of bed yet, so maybe this wasn’t so bad after all?

 

He wouldn’t get much more of a chance to dwell on it, though, as Erwin’s strong hands went from gently playing with the streaks of Levi’s drying come, to gripping Misha’s hips and pulling him backwards. Misha felt a warm wetness against his tailbone, a flat tongue cleaning off what still remained of Levi’s previous release. A little startled, the redhead was quick to squirm and make a small protest, but Erwin held on tight and only continued with a pleasant hum. Erwin’s wet mouth made its way across Misha’s hip and cheek, licking and sucking as Misha remained frozen in a state of confusion; his weight balanced on his knees. He tried to search Levi for an explanation, but his captain was too busy to notice the wide eyed pleaded - eyes closed and head lulled back as both hands bracing Erwin’s stomach.

 

“Mmm, Misha,” Erwin spoke against his skin, hungry and deep enough to make the young soldier shudder. “Levi tastes so good against your skin.” Holding Misha still, Erwin indulged himself by bucking his hips up into Levi abruptly - Levi making a small grunt and nearly losing his balance - before teasing Misha with a curious tongue against the sensitive skin of his hole.

 

“ _Ah!_ C-commander what, hah, what are you,” Misha panted, his face flushing a vibrant color as he tried to turn his body to look down. He couldn’t free himself from Erwin, weak to his hands groping at him and his mouth wet between his cheeks; the more he struggled and whined, the more the man’s slick tongue lapped against his skin and teased his delicate hole. The puckered skin giving way to the intrusive act as Misha’s brows knitted and his jaw clenched to hold back the conflicted sounds trapped in his throat.

 

“Don’t be such a baby,” Levi huffed, leaning forward to catch Misha’s gasping lips. “Daddy might need to punish you.”

 

The wicked taunt in Levi’s husky purr was unmistakable, but Misha was hard-pressed for an answer when all he could think about was the tongue circling his ass and the low vibration of the approving hum. He braced himself on the headboard behind him, gripping tightly as a small moan escaped. “Fuck,” he managed a breathy laugh, “the hell did you learn this…” As awkward and weird as it was for Erwin’s nose to be brushing against his skin and his hot breath teasing areas that just weren’t used to this much attention, Misha couldn’t help but feel reluctantly aroused. It was such a strange sensation and he felt so exposed but with a lazy lick in all the right places, Misha was quickly putty in Erwin’s hands.

 

Levi was reaching the point where he was too distracted for witty banter, grasping at his own hair as his other hand more quickly stroked his slick member. “ _Erwin_ ,” Levi said the man’s name under his breath; his moan was so quiet, so needy, Misha almost forgot who it was coming from. Rocking his hips back and forth, his captain was shuddering and shifting with his approaching climax.

 

At the sound of his name, Erwin stopped his lewd act of pleasing Misha and gently tapped his thigh to coax him off his face and onto the bed beside them. “Levi,” he hummed back, taking in the sight of his sweaty, bothered lover before sitting up to wrap his arms around him and pull Levi close. They lips came together for only a moment before Levi was rolled over onto his back and gripped at the hips. “Come for me,” his voice barely hitched as he seemed to ruthlessly pound into Levi. “ _Levi_ ,” Erwin commanded, eyes only for the moaning beauty under him.

 

Levi was overcome - back arched off the bed and eyes closed, his fists balling and the face that was so often scowling, was lost to intense pleasure. At the command to come for Erwin, Misha watched Levi’s face flush and toes curl. His climax would hit him hard, Erwin’s cock knowing just what spots to ram into to have his incredibly toned body jerking and arching off the bed with a sharp cry; his release was only a few pearls against his stomach, pooling in his bellybutton.

 

Erwin was still achingly hard inside Levi, but he ground in deep and leaned down to kiss him with a softness and tender love than completely contradicted the hunger shuddering down his back. “Levi,” he waited for Levi to break the kiss and they shared a fleeting smile before Erwin slowly slid himself. He sat back on his haunches and gave his length a few loose strokes, Levi sucking in a deep breath before sighing and looking over at a mesmerized Misha.

 

“What the hell are you looking at?” he squinted critically, masking the amused expression that nearly crossed his face.

 

Misha wet his dry mouth before managing a small grin, tearing his eyes off the erotic state of his captain to lean into Erwin’s questioning touch; the man’s hand brushing against his smooth thigh and trailing up his side. His gaze traveled down to the man’s… Problem, and then back up at him with a bold grin. “My turn?” It was a breathy question, almost caught in his throat as he dared to push his role in all this. Misha knew well enough to tread lightly when so much was at stake, and while he didn’t exactly want to impose, how could he not at least try? Erwin’s cock was practically calling out to him…

 

Erwin’s chest rumbled with a charmed laughter, pulling Misha into a deep kiss as both hands combed back through damp, red hair. After a moment, he paused as if he were about to say something, but instead pressed his lips back firmly and roamed his hands down Misha’s sides and up his back for another long minute - savoring the mingling of tastes between them. He moved to position Misha on all fours, now. Leaning over, his cock rutting against anxious skin, Erwin hummed and coerced a pair of fingers into Misha - pausing as he felt the other gasp out and tense. “Relax,” his fingers pulled out and only one returned, feeling around gingerly and carefully before the second finger came back.

 

“Fuck, you say that like it’s _easy!_ ”

 

Despite his muffled protests, Erwin continued until he felt Misha move back against his hand and knead at the bed with a low moan. His fingers wouldn’t be the only bigger thing Misha would have to get used to, but his aching need was clouding his usually patient demeanor and Erwin was quickly forgetting all pleasantries. Grabbing a handful of pliable skin and ground his cock against Misha’s ass until the tip worked itself inside - both men shuddering and Misha dropping his head on the bed, arms crossed in front of him to keep from trembling and giving out.

 

As Erwin slowly inched himself deeper, Levi propped himself up on his elbows beside Misha and splayed a hand across his arched back. “How does it feel? Misha,” Levi used his name again, letting it roll off his tongue with a lazy, barely-there smirk. His short nails raked down the other’s back, leaving temporary marks and stinging the skin. “Tell me.”

 

“Ahhhng _shit_ ,” Misha moaned as Erwin pulled himself out and thrusted back into him in short, powerful motions. “Fuck the walls, _Erwin_!” He tried to stifle his own volume in as his shoulders shook and he was stretched to near tears. Every other breath that left him was either a desperate moan or heavy pant, as Erwin picked up a steady, earth shattering pace. He was  - convinced now that he wasn’t going to keep taking this. It was too big. Too much… His hand reached down to stroke himself with an unfocused coordination, helping to take the edge off as his body strained to adjust to Erwin’s cock fucking every inch of him.

 

“Careful, Erwin,” Levi pulled Misha’s head up by his hair to kiss him roughly, nipping as Misha whined and shuddered. “Don’t break him.”

 

Puffing his breath, Erwin pushed Levi’s hand away to replace it with his own; his thick fingers gripping tight and pulling back until Misha was back on his hands and knees. Holding him there, he continued his rough thrusting, grunting as Levi continued to tease him by kissing and touching Misha - driving him wild. He had never considered their intense sex life to be even close to boring or stagnant, but clearly adding in a third person was all it took to break down the last bit of composure he could hold onto during sex. His brows pulled together and jaw slackened, blue eyes filled to the brim with lust and power.

 

“Misha,” his voice was husky and deep. “Misha, I need you to come.” His hand relaxed around dampened locks, skimming down Misha’s spine before snaking around the neglected cock under him. He gave a few firm strokes before just holding him at the base as his hips became uneven and strong enough to shatter what little will Misha had left.

 

After a shout he could barely throw a hand over to muffle, Misha’s elbows caved and he came dry - his tired frame shaking and giving in to the mind-rattling feeling of Erwin’s own climax. With Erwin’s last rough thrusts, milking the sensation of releasing inside such a clenching heat, Misha whimpered and focused on just not passing out. Before he could even begin to gather his bearings, the weight of the man behind him was now on top of him, Erwin collapsing from a sated exhaustion. Hearing the protesting sounds from under him though, Erwin was courteously quick to roll over onto his back and exhale heavily.

 

His eyes were closed as he gently accepted Levi’s body curling up on his other side, wrapping a strong arm around his middle and leaning over to kiss the top of his head. “Mmm, I love you.” His words were hushed, sincere, and returned with a kiss.

 

Misha flushed, the sudden reality slapping him in the face as his body felt the chill of knowing exactly what he had just done. His afterglow quickly became a sickness as he attempted to force himself upright and muscle through the sharp stings and aching joints. This had been a bad idea - _what the hell had he been thinking?_ This was a mistake, a total disaster-

 

“Oi, oi, where the hell are you going?” Levi’s scowl broke the humid silence.

 

Too embarrassed to turn around, Misha attempted to reach his clothes from the edge of the bed, grimacing as his body practically screamed to stop moving. He was stopped before he got much farther, though - Erwin’s soothing embrace pulling him back onto the bed and against his chest, holding him there without saying a word. It was so warm, being held this way, Misha was helpless to resist…

 

Levi huffed softly, shifting to fumble around for a blanket to pull over them before draping his arm over Erwin’s stomach to prod at Misha. “Save your guilt for tomorrow and get some fucking sleep, Belle. That’s an order.”

 

 


End file.
